The Perfect Pair
by 4ever.lucy
Summary: Hi. I've never ever wrote a fanfic of my own before so this is my first.i also have never posted on anything like this and I'm still learning how to use this so anything u say will is is a story about two best friends who go to college and meet two guys who are also best friends are they all destine to fall in love or will there friendships and scheduals ruin it
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Pair ch1

* * *

Excitement ran through my veins.I was finally getting out of here, I've spent my whole life on this ranch. It was located in what seemed to be in the middle of though I didn't grow up alone.I was playing in the pasture when i met her.I was having a tea party with one of our maids when I noticed blue among the yellow adventurous girl I am, I went to investigate. And there she was, sitting in the grass reading a book. Blue hair fell just under her chin with an orange head band holding back her was wearing an orange and white dress with no shoes and red had big hazel eyes that I couldn't see until she looked up at me.

"Hi.I'm Lucy, what's your name?" I said confidently and holding my hand out like i had seen my dad do. She gave me a small shy smile and slowly put her hand into mine.

"I'm Levy it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and from that day on I never had to play with a maid again. Levy and I did everything even got into the same college.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Fiore University, college of animation and game design all the way in HongKong, and away from the place I have been stuck in for almost 19 year' 's why I'm and I starting a new life learning something we both love.

"Hey Lu, you almost done packing?"My best friend called from her room.

Levy had moved in with me when her dad got a job in Edolas when Levy was 16.

"NO!"I sighed exasperatedly. "I haven't even started!"

Clothes surrounded me along with toiletries, books, and other things.I heard Levy zip her last bag before she walked into my room chuckling.

"Come on Lu, I'll help you."

Levy helped fold and organise all my things so I only had three suitcases.

"Hey Lu before we leave you wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Nope, we'll be flying first class today." We both squealed excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride was full of giddy squeals and ranting but when we got to the airport something we didn't expect happened.

"Mom?Dad?" Levy said excitedly.

They smiled and Levy ran to had been three years since she had seen them last.I also ran to hug them because they were also like my parent' when i noticed my dad standing with my dad was in NewYork at a meeting. We all cried a little, but the reunion was cut short as a voice filled the airport.

"Now boarding flight 68."

"That's us." I sniffled.

Levy nodded. Our parents told us how much they loved us and how they would miss us before we rushed into the airport.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Welcome to Exceed airlines, this way to first class."

Levy grabbed my hand so we didn't get split up in the the flight attendant showed us our seats we were greeted by three more people who all seemed to be around our age.

"You guys going to Fiore too?"The one with vibrant scarlet hair inquired. She had great posture and radiated with strength. Levy and I nodded and shook her hand.

"Us too." she smiled kindly. "This is gray."She motioned to a tall guy that sort of slouched, and had blue-ish black hair that swooped around and on his face.

"This is Juvia."He said looking at the girl by his had long blue hair that curled at her was giving me and levy very intimidating looks as she clung to gray's arm.

"And I'm Erza." the scarlet haired girl said.

After they found out Levy and I have been friends for so long, they started talking about two friends they have.

"Well me and juvia are gonna take a nap it's a long time before we get to HongKong." Gray stated "you all should do the same."

We all nodded. Erza threw us a friendly smile before turning and dozing off to and I were too excited to fall asleep here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2.

* * *

"You know," I huffed as I heaved my heavy suitcase on my dorm room bed.

Fortunately, Levy and I shared a dorm.

"The guy who gave us the tour seemed really cute."

"You just noticed his glasses and the innocent way he talked."Levy rolled her eyes.

Levy never really had a boyfriend back in highschool,she was focused on getting into Fiore University and because she was a huge nerd, she got into this school on a full , I've made it my personal mission to get her at LEAST one boyfriend.

"So? He was cute!"

She just ignored me and looked around the dorm.

"We are definitely going to decorate this room, I can't handle all the white."I start rearranging and decorating my side of the room in my head.

"I know."Levy agreed.

The room was white, thankfully the walls were made of nice material and not white was one window in the center of the wall with two beds on either side of floor was hardwood and seemed clean enough. There were two closets on each side of the room along with a small dresser at the foot of each bed.

"Should we unpack?"Levy asked

As I was about to answer a solid two knocks brought my attention to the plain brown and I exchanged confused glances and she got up to check the door.

"Oh!Hey!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Hi!"Levy said shyly.

By this point I was walking to levy to see who who was at our door. The familiar shine of scarlet hair greeted me.

"Hey!Erza right?"

"Right, and you're Lucy and Levy!We're neighbors!"Erza said cooly with a playful gleam in her eye.

Levy smiled a little and I squealed.

"We're gonna have so much fun!Endless sleepovers and girls nights!Wait Erza who's your roommate?"

"Oh it's Juvia but she's out with Gray at the moment, I'm sure she'el be just as pleased to know we're all neighbors!"

Levy blushes a little and I giggled.

"When Juvia gets back we're gonna head to the commons area, we we're gonna scope out some parties, but I have some friends I want you guys to you want to tag along?"Erza smiled sweetly but there was mischief in her eyes.

Although I should have been worried, I was curious. Besides, what's the worst that could happen. I looked over at levy and she seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding at me.

"Sure!Sounds like fun."I answered for both of us.

"Great see ya then!" Erza smirked and waved bye.

After she left and levy closed the door she turned to me.

"What do you think she is up to?"

"I don't know, but we are gonna find out after we unpack we can get dressed and ready to go."

Levy nodded and we got to it.I hung up most of my clothes in the huge walk in 's not as big as mine at home but it'll have to all my clothes were neatly put away and my shoes were organized under my bed I pulled my pictures and posters out and started hanging them above my bed and on the cute dresser at the foot of my I made my sheets were silver with a silky texture and so were some of the my comforter was a regular thick material,it along with the rest of my pillows were and Turquoise pillows of all shapes and sizes were neatly placed on my I reached into my bag and got something that was so special it had its own box.I gently picked up its contents placing it on the bed. My whole bed was color coordinated except this one thing that was orange and red.A plushie fire gave it to me on our five year friend anniversary. I gave her a similar one but hers was gray and 've had the pushies since we were ten.

Anyway, when I finished I looked over and saw levy's side she had a white rug by her bed that matched her white comforter. Her sheets were gold, her pillows and throw pillows were gold and white. She had her white canopy hanging above her bed and some fairy lights intertwined with the canopy I had gotten her for her birthday last had a few pictures hung of me and her and her shoes and clothes were neatly folded or hung up, no doubt color was placing her special Iron dragon on her pillows. She chose to make hers an iron dragon because of the colors and metal pieces in the called hers Tetsu Ryu which is just iron dragon in dragons name is Hiryu which is fire dragon in creative. I know.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Just like home huh?"

I nodded and hugged her.

We took one last look before stripping and changing luckily there were mirrors hanging in both of our closets so we didn't have to use the community shower rooms.I out on a pink tank with some black shorts and my cute pink I turned around I saw levy adjust her red glasses. She was wearing a cute orange sun dress that was synced at the waist giving the dress a more feminine was also wearing red sandals that had tiny hair was beautifully messy but an orange headband tamed her simultaneously winged our eyeliner and turned to each other.

"You look beautiful" we said in unison.

We both giggled and smiled.A knock on the door got our attention.

"You ready?"I asked reassuringly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."She smiled.

I nodded then we walked to the front mischief was still in Erza's boy, what have I gotten us into?


End file.
